Padre
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Cada vez que peleaban era lo mismo, caminar con una bolsa con ropa hacia la casa de Toph, en donde el marido de la maestra tierra lo miraba de mala forma ¿Y como no? A nadie le gustaba que se la pasaran durmiendo en su sofá cada vez que tenía una discusión con su esposa.


_**Padre**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Avatar no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Michael DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les gude**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cada vez que peleaban era lo mismo, caminar con una bolsa con ropa hacia la casa de Toph, en donde el marido de la maestra tierra lo miraba de mala forma ¿Y como no? A nadie le gustaba que se la pasaran durmiendo en su sofá cada vez que tenía una discusión con su esposa.

Suki tenía un temperamento fuerte, y la verdad, es que no pasaban sus mejores momentos.

Cuando llegó a la enorme mansión que Toph tenía en ciudad república, la puerta se abrió antes de que Sokna siquiera tocara… Y él sabía lo que venía después.

Toph, en pijama, mirando sin ver con aquellos ojos verdes claros, y sonriéndole de forma burlona. Eso sí, no podía faltar la pequeña Lin de cinco años en sus brazos.

—Vaya, vaya, Sokka —Aquel tono que él odiaba, pero a la vez le era tan familiar y reconfortante, le hizo sonreír, aunque ella no viese esa sonrisa.

—Lo siento, apuesto a que Kanto ya debe estar harto de la presencia de un guapo amigo siempre —Y Toph rió, esa sonora risa que podía iluminar un día oscuro, que podía iluminar el día de Sokka.

—Kanto se fue —Ella le sonreía, y él no podía identificar si estaba mal o bien—. El cobarde tomó sus cosas y partió, ni siquiera se despidió de Lin —La pequeña de cabello negro, lo miraba fijamente con aquello ojos verdes. Él acercó sus manos a ella, y la tomó debajo de las axilas para cargarla. Toph, al sentir las manos de Sokka tomando a la niña, la soltó.

—¡Tío Sokka! —Exclamó la niña con emoción.

—Pasa, te prepararé el sofá.

Y entraron a la mansión, las puertas se cerraron.

 _ **.**_

Pasó más de una semana en la mansión de los Beifong, el lugar era enorme y había comida en abundancia. Y a Toph, aunque no lo dijera, le gustaba la compañía de Sokka en el lugar.

Esa noche, estaban bebiendo un poco en el saloncito después de haber entrenado. Lin, se había quedado a dormir en la isla del aire, en donde había ido a jugar esa mañana con Bumi, Kaya y Tenzin.

—¿Sabes? —Le dijo Toph de improviso, se notaba bastante mareada por el licor— Tú siempre me gustaste, y nunca hallé la forma de decírtelo, y cuando quise hacerlo ¡BUM! Te casaste con Suki —Y Sokka no estaba del todo sorprendido, tal vez el licor hacía que su impresión fuese mínima, o tal vez ya lo sospechaba—. Aun me gustas.

Y le sonrió, y Sokka hizo lo mismo. Y él también sentía algo por la jefa de policía, y se lo dijo.

—También me gustas, Toph —Y parecían un par de niños, y rieron como si lo fueran, como si fueran unos adolescentes confesándose que se amaban por primera vez.

Y todo sucedió con naturalidad: se besaron, se besaron apasionadamente en el salón. Y el beso sabía a licor y sudor… Pero era tan bueno.

Y Sokka la levantó en brazos hasta llevarla a la habitación principal y dejarla en la cama… Y ahí todo pasó como tenía que pasar, porque ambos eran adultos. Ambos querían desahogarse de sus problemas, de sus peleas con Suki, del abandono de Kanto, del aún no poder tener hijos, del tener que criar sola a una niña.

De todo.

Esa noche se olvidaron de todo, amándose.

 _ **.**_

Y esa escena se repitió a menudo, en lo que fueron tres semanas.

Tres semanas desahogandose.

Tres semanas amándose.

Tres semanas mintiéndose a sí mismos, porque esta relación solo les hacía más daño.

—Hablé con Suki —Dijo Sokka con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Toph tenía el ceño fruncido, estaban en la puerta de la mansión.

—Entiendo —Le dijo, ambos eran adultos, ambos sabían lo que significaba, pero Toph nunca pensó que Sokka sería de esos—. Fuiste una buena entretención —Le dijo, y aquellas palabras se clavaron como cuchillos en su corazón. En el corazón de ambos.

Porque ellos sabían que lo suyo no iba a poder ser.

Porque Sokka, aunque le perteneció en cuerpo, así sea por un tiempo, le pertenecía a Suki en alma y corazón, y no podía odiarla por eso, más bien la guerrera Kyoshi debería odiarla a ella.

Pero no diría nada, Sokka menos diría algo, eso era un secreto de ellos, y sólo lo sabrían ellos, la habitación, y la cama donde se amaron cual amantes.

 _ **.**_

La médico le dio el diagnóstico, y Katara la tomó del brazo agitándola.

—¡Estás embarazada! —Luego cayó en cuenta de la situación—… estás embarazada.

De Sokka.

Pero nadie debía saberlo.

—El imbécil de Kanto me dejó un regalo antes de largarse —Pero Katara no le creyó, las fechas no concordaban. Toph quedó embarazada una semana después que Kanto se fuese, cuando Sokka se quedaba en su casa…

Sokka…

Maldición.

No dijo nada, simplemente esperó que le hicieran los exámenes de rutina a Toph y salieron.

—Ese bebé es de Sokka ¿Verdad? —Lo dijo así, sin preámbulos, sin importarle nada, porque sabía que era verdad.

Toph se sonrojó, y Katara vio que uno de sus ojos blanquecinos empezaba a lagrimear.

—Sí, pero no puede saberlo.

—Pero Toph, él debería…

—¡No, no debería! Él está feliz con Suki, no han peleado… Déjalo así, puedo criar a mi bebé sola, ya estoy criando a Lin.

Y así, la conversación se daba por acabada.

 _ **.**_

No le costaba ir a trabajar en su estado, pero tenía que modificar el traje de metal, ya que su enorme panza de siete meses no podía ser aplastada.

Había estado evitando a Sokka todo este tiempo, pero para este juicio sí tenía que "verlo", y su encuentro era inevitable.

Lo sintió en la puerta de la comisaría, y sabía que él pronto se daría cuenta de su barriga.

—¡Toph! —Y ahí estaba, el concejal había gritado su nombre como si ella estuviese a kilómetros de ahí. Lo sintió acercarse, y ya se lo imaginaba, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, como si nunca la hubiese visto embarazada antes.

—¿Qué hay, cabeza de carne?

—Estás embarazada —Era obvio, pero Toph sabía el porqué lo decía de aquella forma, porque él pensaba que era suyo, y no estaba equivocado.

—¿No es gracioso? Kanto me dejó un regalo antes de irse, cobarde.

—¿Estás segura que…?

—Sí, Sokka… El tiempo se remonta a una semana antes de nuestro primer encuentro… —Tenía la mano en su pecho y susurraba. Sokka soltó una risita y tocó su vientre.

—Hola, bebé. Te habla el tío Sokka, tienes una madre muy valiente… Ella hará mucho por ti, pequeño.

—Pequeña —Le corrigió—. Es una niña.

 _ **.**_

La pequeña Suyin nació con la piel morena, típico de la tribu del agua, y los ojos más verdes que se podían ver.

Era hermosa, todos se lo habían dicho, y Toph lo creyó, aunque nunca pudiese verle.

Katara le ayudó a ubicarle a la bebé para que le pudiese verle, su mirada era triste, pues sabía que Toph sufría.

—Es inevitable —Le dijo—, se dará cuenta, Toph ¡Es idéntica! —La mujer frunció el ceño.

—Tu hermano es un tonto, será fácil engañarlo, de todos modos, mi exmarido tenía ascendencia de las tribus del agua.

En parte era cierto.

Pero a Katara le dolía que su hermano no supiera de la bebé, pero respetaba la decisión de su amiga.

La pequeña Lin subió a la cama y miró a su pequeña hermana.

—Vaya, es la bebé más fea que he visto.

Katara y Toph rieron, y la pequeña Su levantó su puñito en protesta ante lo dicho por su hermana mayor.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Aaaaahhhh Nunca había escrito de avatar, pero siempre quise hacerlo TwT Y esto lo tenía en mente desde hace mucho! Pero ahora, despues e ver varios fan arts de Toph y Sokka, volvio a mi mentecilla y a mis dedos! El Tophka es mi OTP, sin embargo, ADORO a Sukki (La shippeo con Zuko), por eso,ella no es mala... EL cabrón es Sokka (? okno, son amigos y estaban teniendo relaciones, y Toph sabía que Sokka iba a volver con Suki... Aunque debo decir que he visto muchos fan arts de Sokka trabajando como el padre de ambas niñas XDXD  
**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado :D :D**_

 _ **Les dejo muchos besos y abrazos!**_


End file.
